


A Cooking Ninja's Secret

by BuriedIcon



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Belly Expansion, Body Expansion, Body Inflation, Breast Expansion, Breast Inflation, Butt Expansion, Butt Inflation, Face Stuffing, Fat - Freeform, Fattening, Food, Gen, Overeating, Weight Gain, belly inflation, belly stuffing, gaining weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuriedIcon/pseuds/BuriedIcon
Summary: Ino has dragged Temari along for a mission that seems too easy for either of them. Obviously, she's hiding something, but Temari hasn't figured out what. Little do either of them know that the person who's hired them has a dark secret of his own, and that secret is going to really take a toll on their waistlines. It's said that cooking ninja are so good, that you can't stop eating their food, and the two kunoichi are going to learn exactly that.





	A Cooking Ninja's Secret

Temari didn't know why she had to go along with this mission. It hadn't even been a difficult mission. The only reason she was even asked was because she had been in Konoha at the time, and Ino had practically dragged her along. 

Not that Temari minded developing relationships with other allied kunoichi, but she hated feeling like she was missing something. There was no reason she of all people needed to come along on a mission to acquire ingredients for a cooking ninja. Sure, it had required a bit of skill to acquire them from the sides of cliffs and the like, but Konoha had plenty of talented shinobi. 

And yet Ino had been adament that Temari be the one to come along. It was, in a word, strange. 

Though in hindsight, Temari wished she had asked someone else to come with the two of them. It wasn't that Ino was a bad person or anything, but the two of them didn't exactly share a lot in common. Their lives and interests didn't line up all that well, which meant that there didn't seem to be much to talk about. 

Not that such a thing was going to stop Ino from trying, apparently. Temari was normally very good at reading people, and she could tell when someone was trying to cover up for something. As far as she could tell, Ino was feeling guilty about something, though Temari's attempts to determine what had failed so far. 

Which meant that she was going to have to play a bit dirty here. 

“So are you going to tell me why you wanted me to come along? Or why you feel so guilty about it?” 

Temari had made sure to cut off Ino in the middle of her small talk, intentionally forcing her brain to scramble to figure out how to respond. Catching people off guard usually made them honest, or at least, revealed whether or not they were hiding something. There was a big difference between confusion and panic after all; people who had nothing to hide usually displayed confusion, while people who did tended to panic while their minds tried to find some way to deflect. 

Ino seemed to be doing the latter. “What? I'm not guilty. I just wanted to-” 

“Ino.” Temari's voice was direct and forceful, exactly like it was when she disciplined Kankuro. Ino was an only child, so she didn't have the experience dealing with younger siblings who tried to pull the wool over her eyes all the time. Temari wasn't an interrogation specialist, but she knew how to get the truth out of someone with more traditional means. 

A heavy sigh fell from Ino's lips, as her shoulders sagged. “Ugh, alright you got me. But it's stupid. I mean it's really not-”

“Ino.” 

“Ugh fine! It's just that I don't trust anyone else but you to keep me under control if something happens, okay?” 

The sand kunoichi could only blink in confusion at her friend's statement. What exactly did she mean? Under control? What, did she also have a demon in her? Because Temari was not a demon wrangler, no matter who her brother was. 

“Care to elaborate?” 

Ino pinched the bridge of her nose, as though trying to work herself up to admit something. Temari knew this look; it was the look of someone genuinely embarrassed about what they were about to say. At least she knew that Ino hadn't brought her along for something stupid or meaningless. If it caused her this much anguish to talk about, then it must be important. 

“Okay so, a while ago I did a mission in the land of noodles for this woman who wanted me to pretend to be her so she could get with the Daimyo. Except she stress ate, and thought it was a problem, only it wasn't a problem because as you can imagine, the Daimyo of a land of noodles likes to eat. And while I was there I encountered a cooking ninja and well... Look cooking ninja are supposed to be so good that they can make you unable to stop eating. And I gained like, fifteen pounds that trip because of him.” 

“Please tell me all this wasn't just so I could safeguard your figure.” 

“No! I mean, not exactly. It turned out that the Daimyo liked his wife that way? But I really couldn't stop myself from eating what that ninja put in front of me. And I know that if I had brought anyone else along, they wouldn't have been able to resist either. Some of them might have tried to sabotage me as a joke...”

“You really dragged me all this way because you're worried you can't resist eating?” 

“No, I dragged you all this way because you're the only woman I know with the willpower to resist this kind of thing. If you can't resist it, no one can.”

“Well, that's really nice of you to say but-” 

“And there's more! He asked for me specifically! Me! What does a cooking ninja want with me?”

“Aren't you the one who always says how many people are attracted to you?” 

There was a pause from Ino, as she stopped walking. It was like the wheels in her head were turning, like she was considering something she hadn't before. 

“You... You don't think this was meant to be a date... do you?” 

Temari hung her head in resignation. Oh no. Not this. She'd seen this from her friends. She did not agree to this. She did not agree to be Ino's wingwoman on this one. 

“Oh god, I didn't think he was trying to impress me!What if he wants to make something special for me, and I have to try it? What if it's good? I mean, he was attractive when we met him but-”

“I'm going to go out on a limb and say this isn't a date, Ino.” 

“But what if it is? I mean, he requested me, he had us get specific ingredients, this is totally him trying to impress me!” 

“Okay, great, whatever, he's trying to impress you. Does that mean I can go home now and leave you to your imagination?” 

“Of course not!” Ino suddenly grabbed Temari's shoulders with a strength Temari did not know Ino had. “You have to come along to make sure everything works out! I mean yeah it's super cute that he set all this up, effort is always nice to see, but he could also be a total creep. And he's still a cooking ninja. So you're needed more than ever to make sure I don't overdo it!” 

It didn't look like Temari was getting out of this anytime soon. If anything, she had somehow managed to get sucked deeper into this mess. 

“Okay, fine, whatever, I'll make sure nothing happens, okay?” 

Ino squealed with delight, suddenly hugging Temari so tightly that she was struggling to breathe. Why were all the shinobi in Konoha prone to such impossible feats of strength?

“Thank you! I totally make it up to you and set you up with someone great! Promise!” 

“You really... don't have to... really...” Temari would settle for just being able to breathe at the moment. 

As quickly as her mood had changed, Ino was suddenly dragging Temari down the road towards their destination, passion practically setting her eyes alight. There was no stopping her now; if Temari knew anything it was that someone who looked like that was going to forge ahead no matter what happened. 

Luckily for Temari, she didn't need to be dragged far. The cooking ninja in question's place was right on the side of the road, the perfect little stand for passing travelers to get food at. 

As soon as she walked in, Temari was practically floored by the scents that enveloped her. Never before had she smelled so many things that filled her mind with so many images of delicious foods. Her stomach was already growling, and she hadn't felt hungry before she walked in the door! Perhaps Ino had been right to bring someone along after all...

“Ah, you're back! Did it go well?” A dark skinned man with long, dark hair peaked his head out from the kitchen. He was talk and thin, but somewhat awkward moving, like he wasn't entirely comfortable where he was. 

Temari didn't have time to dwell on that though, because Ino was suddenly bolting forward, stars in her eyes. Oh no, that was right; Ino had a type, didn't she? Dark hair, dark eyes, mysterious? This was suddenly going to be much harder than she thought. 

“It went perfectly!” Ino had seemingly forgotten all about Temari, her focus entirely on this cooking ninja that had hired them. “We brought even more than you asked for~” Ino placed the bag of herbs and spices on the counter, before almost grabbing the bag out of Temari's hands to place it next to hers. 

“Wow, thanks! That's... that's really nice of you. I really appreciate it and-” 

Temari noted that for someone who had asked for Ino directly, he seemed oddly uncomfortable with her sudden interest in him. Not that it phased Ino at all. She seemed entirely smitten with him. 

“You're welcome! Is there anything else we can do before we go?” Oh no, she was breaking out that tone of voice; they were going to be here for hours, weren't they?

“W-Well, I was actually wondering if you'd want to taste what I was making? I mean, you did go to all the trouble, so I figured I could cook for you in addition to the repayment.” 

“Actually, we really do need to be going before-” 

“Sure! We'd love to have you cook for us!” Ino shot Temari a look, almost like she'd totally forgotten that she'd brought Temari along to stop her from doing this exact thing.

“G-great! I'll have to make something special for you then. It'll just be a few minutes, alright?”

“Of course~ No pressure~” Ino was practically preening for him; apparently Temari misunderstood just how much Ino liked to be spoiled. The idea that someone had gone to all this work for her, that someone was doing so much for her, especially when they were her type, was probably thrilling. Temari honestly couldn't relate. 

But what she did know is that she wasn't going to get out of this one too easy, not when Ino was shoving her into a seat and doing that thing where she wiggled her shoulders to show how insanely happy she was. All Temari could do was try to hold her back from doing anything too crazy... 

\-----

Takeshi was despondent. 

None of this was going right. None of this was working out at all. 

It was almost like the very act of him trying to escape the consequences of his actions was causing those consequences to be worse. Now, instead of one kunoichi, there were two. Now, instead of her just being someone attractive, she seemed actively interested in him. That wasn't making it any easier for him to betray her like this. 

It had all seemed so simple in the beginning. It had all seemed so easy! He hadn't meant for all this to happen. Now two other people were going to pay for his mistakes just so he could get out of this contract... 

Speaking of which, Takeshi supposed that he needed to get on with it. He took out the old, battered scroll, cursing the day he'd ever found the thing. Sometimes he felt like it had been placed there for him, knowing that he'd take it. Knowing he'd be stupid enough to use it. 

A quick knick of his finger was all that was needed to get the blood for the summoning. The lights flickered, the sound of distant thunder rumbled, and Takeshi felt his blood run cold as smoke slowly poured out from the scroll. 

Out from it rose a human figure, skin as black as night and eyes as red as flames. He was thin, almost gaunt, dressed in a suit that was finer and more expensive than any Daimyo's. His eyes held no pupils or iris', but you knew when he was gazing upon you, for it was like he was looking through you, into your very soul. 

“Ah, Takeshi, I was wondering when you'd summon me again.” The being's voice was as indulgent as his suit, as sweet as honey and as captivating as a sunset. Takeshi cursed the fact that he'd ever been seduced by such a silver tongue. “I trust you've done as we agreed?” 

“I-I have, yes.” 

Curse the day he ever thought this was okay. Curse the day he ever chose this path. For the truth was that he was no cooking ninja, he was a fraud. He had no cooking talent, no skill at cooking or manipulating foods. But he'd found a way to cheat, a way to convince everyone that he was good. 

The day before he was set to fail his final cooking exam, he'd found the scroll buried in a ruined house, having overheard from some strangers that there was supposedly some kind of secret cooking scroll there while he was washing dishes for someone who was actually capable. A scroll that, if read, could turn even the worst cook into a master. Had that been the fiend's doing too? Had he manipulated it all for his benefit? 

The scroll has almost been calling to him when he had found it, buried under some old books as it was. Summoning the fiend had been easy enough, and the creature hadn't lied to him once. He would grant Takeshi the skills he desired, but at a price; he'd need to sacrifice people to it, by feeding them until they were so large that the demon could turn their body mass into energy for him to consume. 

At first, he'd just used random strangers. But as Takeshi's name grew, as his popularity grew, he needed greater and greater skill to produce newer and more amazing dishes. Skill he didn't have. Skill he hadn't asked for. He needed skill beyond that of a master cook. 

It was skill the demon was happy to provide, for a price. No longer would he be content with just anyone Takeshi gave him. Takeshi could be picky, so the demon would be too. 

Of course, Takeshi agreed, and his fortune's soared. He had become so successful that he was cooking for a Daimyo in the land of noodles, preparing food for his bride to be. And there, he had met her. 

She was beautiful, really. Blonde, thin, and full of life. He'd intended to sacrifice her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it in the end. So he spared her, let his skills wane, and left the land of noodles claiming he'd been injured and couldn't cook at the level the Daimyo required. 

That had been a while ago now. Now, Takeshi was tired of what he had done. It weighed on him, ate at him. He couldn't keep doing this. He needed a way out. 

And the demon was happy to give him one, for a price. The price was the one person Takeshi had ever wanted to spare. Bring the demon that girl, it had said, and Takeshi would be free of him. 

It was something Takeshi had done, so desperate was he to be free of the demon. For he had not summoned just any demon, he had summoned Gluttony itself, lord of indulgence and excess. And the only way out was to make a deal. 

“Just to be sure, once I do this, I'm free, right? No more sacrifices, no more skill?” 

“Yes. Once you give the one thing you swore you wouldn't, you're free of me, just like you want to be.”

“And what of her friend?” 

“Friend?” 

“Well... yeah. I mean I brought the girl I promised. But she brought a friend. Doesn't that mean I get more?” 

“Are you trying to change the deal?” 

“No, I'm just wondering if she gets me anything more.”

Gluttony paused for a moment, as if in thought. “I will decide based on the results of your sacrifice. Now, quit stalling.” 

The demon waved his hand, and Takeshi felt his skills return; all the knowledge of a legendary chef filling his brain, all the ability of a legendary cook guiding his hands. It was time to get to work. 

Hopefully he could forgive himself later. 

\-----

Something didn't feel right to Temari. Something didn't feel right at all. As soon as that cooking ninja had gone back into the kitchen, she'd felt a strange chill run through her, like something was decidedly wrong. It had only lasted a moment, but she was certain she felt it, certain it had happened when the lights had flickered. 

Maybe she was imagining it though, being too on guard because of the situation. Ino certainly didn't seem to have noticed anything; she was still giddy as could be, smiling like a dog about to get a treat. Apparently, she didn't see anything weird about this at all. And if she didn't, perhaps Temari was being too paranoid?

After all, the guy who'd hired them didn't seem like much, and Temari was generally a good judge of character. He didn't seem like he was anything other than a nervous chef, and who wouldn't be nervous when Ino was that invested in you? 

Then there were the scents all around her. She could practically see them, practically feel them wrapping around her like a warm blanket, relaxing her body and mind, tempting her to just calm down and enjoy herself. Part of her wanted to; the other part of her was instantly wary of anything that made her want to relax. 

Still, the part of her that wanted to relax and enjoy herself began to win out as she began to smell food from the kitchen. Unlike the other scents, this one was strong and distinct, drawing her in and pushing out the rest of the world. It was almost hypnotic, making it hard to focus on much of anything at all. Instead, the only thing that seemed important was filling her belly. A belly that was now growling loudly, demanding to be heard. 

Or was that Ino's belly? Temari couldn't really tell. Her friend seemed just as lost in the moment as she was, dreamily staring a hole in the kitchen door, as though desperate to see the exact moment that the cook walked back through it. 

Neither of them had to wait long. As if on cue, the door opened, and the scents that poured out from within practically knocked Temari for a loop. Her muscles relaxed, her cares dissipated, and she found it hard to remember what she had been worried about a moment before. 

The cook still seemed worried about something, probably his food. Temari didn't understand why he would be though, given how amazing it smelled. She wasn't certain that she'd ever smelled anything so amazing, despite having traveled all over the world. And it looked heavenly to boot; she wasn't sure that noodles even could look so delicious, and yet here was proof right in front of her eyes. 

He was talking, though she couldn't really focus on what. Something about special ingredients, as much as they wanted, something something not important. She hadn't even noticed that she'd already picked up utensils, prepared as she was to just start digging in. 

The cook seemed to sense her anticipation, because he seemed to cut short his pitch and jumped to the end. Not that Temari needed to be told twice; as soon as he said to eat, she ate. 

The first bite practically knocked her out of her chair. It was delicious in a way that she could barely describe, almost like she lacked the senses to truly understand the depths of how good it was. It was the kind of delicious that drew up happy memories, that could take you to a time and place that you'd never been to, that could impart an entire story upon you. It was an experience as much as it was food. 

Temari's muscles relaxed, revealing to her just how tense she had been before. Her entire body felt like it was being massaged, like all the stress and tension that had filled it was being released, like air being let out of a balloon. Every bite was bliss, every bite was heaven. Her mind felt so unburdened now, her body felt so at peace. It was like achieving enlightenment through food. 

The world around her disappeared; Temari forgot why she had come there, or that she had come there with someone at all. She forgot her friends, her village, her entire life as she was eating, so entirely consumed was she with the deliciousness of her food. Her mind and body were melting in a haze of true delight, making everything she'd ever felt or experienced prior to that moment pale in comparison. 

Words failed her; Temari could only express how it felt in emotions and sensations, and even then they seemed entirely lacking to her. It was like her mind was trying to grasp for something, anything that explained how good this food was. Not even sex was this good. Nothing compared. Nothing could compare. 

She barely registered when the cook placed another bowl in front of her; any momentary unhappiness that had come from reaching the end of the first bowl vanished as soon as she was able to continue eating. 

Next to her, Ino was equally enthralled by what she was eating. Never before had she been so spoiled, so well treated by someone; it was like everything else she had encountered in her life was gone. The food delighted her in ways she couldn't describe, erasing pain and anguish she had been holding onto for so long. For the first time in a long time, Ino felt truly liberated, free of all the things that held her down. All her doubts, her insecurities, her grief; it was all gone, drowned in an endless torrent of noodle-induced bliss. 

Neither girl could stop eating, but neither girl wanted to. Why would they, when it felt so good? Bowls were finished and replaced, neither of them paying attention to exactly how much they were consuming. It wasn't important. Not next to how good it felt. 

Unbeknownst to Temari, her belly was growing increasingly full. Her toned form was giving way to a soft layer of fat, which was then becoming more and more of a belly as she ate. The sash around her middle began to stretch, growing looser as it lost the battle against her forming gut. For her part, Temari barely noticed, save for the fact that her clothes were becoming somewhat tighter. It wasn't enough to stop eating of course, so she pushed it out of her mind. 

Next to her, Ino was equally unaware of the fullness of her belly. Her stomach had never been as toned as Temari's, but it had never been particularly soft either. And yet now, it was spilling forth, falling into her lap as it grew rounder with every bite she took. Unlike Temari, whose clothes mostly held her stomach up, Ino's belly was free to spill outwards however it wanted. At the moment, that meant it was laying comfortably atop her lets, even as it threatened to spill off to the sides. 

Of course, neither girl particularly cared about their soft middles in the face of such delicious food. Delicious food that seemed to never end or grow tiring to eat. It was unclear if either kunoichi even realized that more food was being put in front of them, given that they never seemed to slow down or stop eating. They simply ate without pausing, entirely lost in their own little food filled worlds. 

But at the same time, their figures hadn't stopped growing. Every bite was adding more mass to their figures, adding more weight to their normally lithe bodies. 

Temari showed first. Her belly continued to loosen her sash, continued to struggle against her kimono, doing all it could to make more room for itself. At the same time, her chest began to fill out, growing slightly heavier as it sat comfortably atop her belly. Temari's thighs, already muscular, began to soften considerably, as muscle definition gave way to fat. Her hips and butt widened, forcing her kimono upwards, revealing her underwear beneath.

Beside her, Ino's figure was taking an even larger hit. Her belly, already growing large, began to take up most of her lap, straining her already tightening waistband. Her hips and butt pushed outwards against the confines of her skirt, making it more and more skin tight with every bite she took. The sound of fabric stretching filled the air, but Ino took no notice of it; even as the seams began to split down the side from her widening thighs, the only thought she paid to it was that it was distracting her from her meal. 

Ino began shift uncomfortably, as her waistband began to dig into her softening flesh. Finally, there was a popping sound, and Ino's sides and belly sagged slightly, as though a great pressure had been relieved. Ino answered this only by eating faster, entirely unbothered by the situation overtaking her clothing. 

Her skirt had dealt with the bulk of her bulk, but her shirt wasn't getting off easily either. Her already ample chest had filled her bra quickly, and the tight garmet was doing all it could to contain her swelling breasts. It was only partially successful, in that it kept Ino's chest from putting more pressure on her shirt, but it was unclear how long that would last. At present, her shirt buttons were already puckering, and large gaps were appearing between them. It appeared that it was only a matter of time before they gave way. 

At the same time, Temari was growing even heavier beside her. Her sash finally gave out, coming undone as her belly pushed open her kimono. Her breasts had already snapped her bra in the front, and were now spilling forth, revealing her soft flesh from beneath her robe. She began to fatten all over, as her sides and back began to develop rolls, as her previously thin extremities began to show the results of her binge. 

Her fingers and hands plumped up, with formerly lithe digits being replaced by thicker sausages. Her arms fattened, sagging slightly as they became more fat than muscle. All over, Temari widened, becoming thicker with every passing second. Her kimono barely covered her anymore, and it was unlikely it even could at her new size. It was somewhat ironic that, given she had shown less skin than Ino walking in, she was now so quick to end up revealing more. 

Temari's breathing grew labored as she continued to eat, as she heard but disregarded the sound of her kimono tearing across her back; it was less important than the food was. Her sandals burst as her feet plumped up, dropping to the floor with an audible sound. But still she ate. 

She began to look nothing like the woman who had walked in, lacking as she was any sort of willpower. Supposedly, she had been the one who was more in control, and yet here she was, growing fat and heavy without a care in the world. The only hint of modesty left was her underwear, and even that was stretched to its breaking point across her now wide ass. Had she looked at herself, she'd never even recognize the woman that gazed back at her. 

Ino of course, wasn't much better, though her clothes were louder as they broke. Her skirt burst off her with a loud bang, its waistband no longer able to hold back the endless tide of pale flesh that assailed it. Her purple underwear was stretched wide across her rear, beginning to tear, for her hips were too wide and her ass was too fat. 

Of course, her upper half was catching up with the rest of her. Ino's bra had burst, leaving her shirt to act as a sort of makeshift bra. Yet it could only stretch so much, and it had already become skin tight, her nipples poking out against the fabric. A button burst off the middle, then another, and then the floodgate opened, as her breasts flowed forth onto her massive middle. Ino's only response was to grunt, before she continued to feast, her growing back and sides tearing the fabric of her shirt off of her completely. She was simply too large for her clothes, too heavy and soft. 

At this point, the two girls began to converge in how the fat fell upon them; Ino began to become round all over, her body stretching out like a ball, while Temari began to become flabbier and somewhat saggier. It was like she was becoming a mountain, whereas Ino was becoming a ball. Not that either of them noticed their predicament; surrounded by scraps of broken clothing, the only thing the two girls cared about was eating. 

The chairs they sat in began to creek, began to struggle to hold them up, as the weight of their occupants multiplied. Creaking became groans, groans became cracking, until finally their chairs broke beneath them, dropping the two rotund girls to the floor. It was just as well, for the two of them had already been struggling to reach their food, given how fat they had become. Now the result of their binge was laid bare, each of them left a huge blob of a woman, entirely unable to go anywhere. 

Temari was the first to regain her senses. She'd never felt so heavy before. Never felt so... immobile. She couldn't move her limbs, assuming she had limbs under all this fat. She wasn't sure she could talk, given how fat her face was. Did she have a neck? Or was it just endless rolls of more fat? She wanted to look over at Ino, to see if the other girl was the same as her, but she was pretty sure that soft thing her side was bumping against was in fact her. 

Beside her, she could hear Ino whimpering, and Temari suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Wasn't Ino the one that told her that cooking ninja could make food so good that you couldn't stop eating it? She was supposed to be the one in control, but she'd been entirely overwhelmed. It was as much her fault as hers that they were in this mess. 

Not that it replaced the anger that Temari felt towards their cook; he had clearly tricked them, or at least, done something to them. Sure, she should have expected it, given that they were a ninja, but it had seemed like cooking ninja weren't ninja the way Konoha or Suna ninja were ninja. At present, Temari wasn't sure she'd ever get the chance to ensure that she never made this mistake twice. 

But as the minutes passed, no one came out. No evil shinobi, no overconfident chef. Just... silence. Silence, and the sudden feeling of dread that she had felt before. With it, came the flickering of the lights again, confirming to her that she had been right to think something was wrong. What was wrong, she didn't know, but Temari seriously wished that she had listened to herself earlier. 

Suddenly, there was shouting from the kitchen. Someone was seriously, seriously angry. It sounded like their chef, but whoever they were shouting at wasn't answering back. Suddenly, the shouting stopped, and there was silence for a moment, before there was a loud scream, and a flash of red light from the kitchen. Then, there was silence. Terrible, ominous, silence. 

Finally, Temari heard the door open. She couldn't see who came through, but she felt something in her being drawn to them. It was a craving, a hunger, despite her current size. 

And then they spoke. “Well, I see my meal has been prepared adequately.” Despite the inference that she was a meal, Temari found herself drawn to the sound of his voice; it was as enthralling and captivating as the scents had been, as stimulating as the food had been. She would pay to listen to that voice, and she didn't know why. But it was so indulgent, like a fine wine. 

Temari could hear him walking around them, his steps seeming to echo through the room. Then, she heard Ino shutter before letting out a decidedly aroused and orgasmic cry; what was going on over there? Temari couldn't see, but she needed to do something, she needed to-

Suddenly, Temari felt a finger caress her skin, and with it came the most intense, overwhelming, erotic pleasure she had ever felt in her life. She couldn't fight it, nor did she want to, as her entire body shivered from the intense bliss she was experiencing. With a muffled moan, she came, feeling the wetness making its way down her legs, before making its way to the floor. Somehow, Temari didn't care that she had just cum because of a stranger next to her friend, because deep in her soul all she felt was the hunger for more. 

“At least he fattened you well before he wanted out. For someone with such poor judgement, he certainly pegged you two correctly. Natural gluttons always taste the best after all...” 

“Please... don't...” Temari could barely talk; she was too fat. But she certainly didn't want to be eaten. She didn't want this to be the end!

“Now now, no need to worry, it's not like it'll hurt.” Temari felt him pat her, and once again she came at his touch, like he was scratching an itch deep within her, sating a hunger she had forced herself to ignore. 

“Wait... I have... a better offer...” 

Temari heard the man move away, but she couldn't move to see him. Nor did she have any idea what Ino was thinking. She couldn't seriously be trying to make a deal with someone who was going to eat them, right? 

“Well, I do love making good deals. And I suppose that it is a bit unfair to you both, given only one of you was promised, and you didn't know what you were getting into. Okay then, what's your offer?” 

“More.” Ino's voice was forceful, which was rather strange given the predicament they were in. It almost seemed to take whoever they were talking to aback, given the tone of his voice. 

“More? Whatever do you mean, more?”

“You want us to be a meal, right? But if you do that, you can only have us once. But if we agree to let you do it more times, you can have us multiple times.” 

“And why exactly would I agree to that?” 

“Because if you just wanted us, you wouldn't have fattened us up?” Ino's voice sounded more hopeful than anything else; not surprising given how much of a long shot this was. 

“So what you propose is that I allow you to live, and simply fatten and feast on you again as I desire?” 

“Yes.” 

No! Temari could already see this wasn't a good deal. As much as he desired? They'd never be thin again! They'd be fattened up, over and over, forever! 

“Well that's quite the offer. Too good an offer, I must say. A deal must be fair; and to be allowed to indulge two gluttons like yourselves so often, I shall have to offer up something in return of equal value. Those are the rules, after all.” 

Temari really didn't care about rules. But she really didn't want to be a meal right now. She didn't want to die here! Quick, she had to think of something anything before-

Suddenly, Temari felt something akin to a hard gust of wind, as what could only be described as ecstasy hit her entire body. Her mind went blank, as she came again, as her entire body shook and quivered. Pleasure flowed through her, driving her mad, feeding the hunger deep in her soul. Again and again she came, as her inner hunger was satisfied, as she felt herself melting away. By the end, she was exhausted, feeling entirely like a puddle. 

And yet... she could move. She was... clothed again? Temari bolted upright, looking herself over. Had it been a genjutsu? A dream? A hallucination? No, she was still slightly chubby. Her belly and hips were decidedly wider. And beside her, Ino was definitely stretching out those clothes. But she could move. She wasn't a blob. She wasn't-

Suddenly, Temari's eyes fell on their guest. Black skin, red eyes, fine suit, made deals? Demon. Definitely a demon. She was so going to die. 

Though he seemed decidedly confused by her reaction. An eyebrow was arched, as he met her gaze, though he didn't seem to upset by her freaking out a bit. “Should I inquire as to why you're so worried? The deal is done, and all that's left is to inform you that I'll act as your summon in return for what you're giving me. I should also thank you for the meal, it was quite tasty.” 

Temari blinked, utterly confused. “Wait... that was the meal? That was you eating us? That... arousal and getting back to look like... this?” 

“Of course it was. What did you think I meant?”

“You said you were going to eat us!” 

“And eat you I did. I turned your mass into energy, and consumed it, and it was delicious. That you didn't ask what it meant before you made a deal with me isn't my concern. Besides, are you truly so unhappy that you get to be spoiled even more than you were today?” 

Temari opened her mouth to object, to give any sort of retort, but she couldn't. She really didn't mind the idea of being spoiled and feeling that good again. But she did mind being tricked, even if she had done it to herself by not asking questions in the moment. 

“Okay so, what, you're just going to pop in and mess with us?” 

“Probably. Unless you summon me yourselves for combat reasons. In any case, if that's all, I'll leave you until next time.” 

“Wait I-” And he was gone, vanished in a plume of black smoke. Great. Temari looked over at Ino, who was only now just coming around; clearly, this was going to take some explaining. 

But before Temari could say anything, Ino just sighed in resignation. “Well, turns out I was right. No one can resist a cooking ninja's food...”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to do something different with this story. I know I say that every time, but I really did want to do more than just straight weight gain. I wanted to mess around with a few ideas and the setup; I think it went okay mostly. It's also my longest story because there's more dialogue, because I wanted to try fleshing everything out more. I'm not sure if that added or subtracted from everything. Anyway, please leave feedback, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
